<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hub(by) (Mammon x F!reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964732">Hub(by) (Mammon x F!reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Filming, Lactation Kink, NSFW, magic kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon ropes MC into making a porno with a twist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hub(by) (Mammon x F!reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>See, here’s the thing. You owed Mammon, Mammon owed someone else, and somehow, someway this all ended in Mammon demanding a porno from you. “What? Why?” “because ya owe me, (Y/N)!” Fair enough, but still not fully convincing. It’s not even that you’ve never fucked Mammon before, either. Your relationship is in that awkward stage where you’re like “yeah friends with benefits is cool but also I want to take you on cute dates and call you mine” you know? The thing is, you dating Mammon would be a shock to everyone and you’re not quite sure you’re willing to take that shock quite yet. Plus, people would call you dumb and foolish and maybe even slightly psychopatic if you did that and you’re just not mentally ready for that. “Please. Ya owe me and ya love it when I stretch yer tight little cunt.” Okay? Could someone give you a warning for that next time? Your face turns a few shades darker as blood rushes up to your cheeks. “M-Mammon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s right. And something about those words had you give in and now you’re sitting in between his legs with a camera pointed at your own parted legs. He had stripped you down to your underwear, kissing your lips hungrily in an attempt to ease your mind and get the blood rushing south. Truthfully, it didn’t take long for his own arousal to take place. There was something about you that just had him ready to go anywhere, anytime. Part of him blamed it on your pheromones, but the other part of him knows it’s because of the feelings he has long harvested for you inside, “(Y/N)....” His voice was low, eyes trained on your body as he let his hands roam. You whimpered softly, suddenly feeling ultra sensitive to his touch, although you blamed it on the fact that he hasn’t touched you like this in a while. Lucifer always took him away when you needed him most and even if Mammon promised to make things up, there was always something that came in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon… I can feel you…” and by that you meant that you could feel him grow hard behind you. Every little noise you made, every little twitch your body gave in reaction to his touch, had his own body reacting. It was almost pathetic how seemingly dependent he became on you but he didn’t mind. “Yeah… ya make me so hard, (Y/N)... wanna pound that tight little pussy of yours…..” Your whole body was heating up from his words alone and you clenched around nothing right as he dipped his hand underneath your panties. You leaned back against him, closing your eyes while he busied himself with kissing your neck, letting out his hot breath on purpose. “So wet….” you nodded, trying to close your legs but Mammon spread them further apart with his other hand, “don’t… let them see… how soaked y’are… how you clench…” he felt it. Of course he felt it, you should’ve known he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon growled into your ear, lowly, almost threatening, and you actually let out a moan at the noise, mildly confused at how sensitive you were. Of course, Mammon always did things to you, he always made you needy and ready for whatever was to come, but this felt different. This felt more exciting and dangerous and even a bit… demonic. Out of this world. Maybe supernatural. But you didn’t have time to focus on it because the next thing you know, Mammon pushed two fingers inside you, groaning himself because he wishes it was his cock instead. “So tight… yer clenching again…” “So big … Mammon…” you didn’t mean his fingers. You meant his cock which was growing in his boxers even more, moving against your lower back and you instinctively found yourself pushing back up against him, slowly rolling your hips for his fingers and also against his hard on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cheeks were flushed now from the compliment and the actions that followed it. The affect you had on him almost seemed ridiculous but now all he could think about was how wet and warm you’d feel around his cock, squeezing him tightly and pulling him deeper with each passing orgasm. “Shit….” he grumbled behind you, rolling his hips up against your ass. You moaned, rolling your hips up against his hand in return, feeling his fingers speed up and curl inside of you, which had you twisting in his grasp. His other hand left your inner thigh to caress up your bare stomach and onto your sensitive breasts, squeezing them just lightly, but for some reason your whole body reacted to it and you cried out, coming undone on his hand. You threw your head back against his shoulder and he swore it was the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. Who knew a little spell could do something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon.. W-what… oh!” His fingers never stopped, his cock twitching in his boxers as your orgasm tried to pull his fingers deeper, trying so desperately to suck him empty and he swears he can feel it around his cock, too. “Ssh… just a little spell…” you whimpered, feeling his thumb and forefinger pinch and roll your nipple, trying to stimulate it enough for the spell to really take effect. “ s-spell…?’” you moaned out loudly, bucking your hips up and digging your nails into his thighs. He nodded behind you, licking up your neck, although his eyes were trained on your hardened nipples, “come on…” this was going to be his money maker, and hopefully your new kink because he likes this way too much for his own good. “Just a little more….” but your constant rubbing against his front has him distracted and he curses underneath his breath, letting go of your breast to pull his fingers out and tear through your panties instead, exposing your needy cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clenched around nothing in response, which you were pretty sure was now on camera, but instead of embarrassment, there was something exciting about the idea of an outsider seeing that, of someone else realizing how hot and ready you were for Mammon, and would be even without the spell. “Damnit… I can’t hold back…” he pushes you forward a bit so he can tear through his own boxers, groaning when his cock springs free and quickly grabbing a hold of it, giving it a few strokes so the pleasure can begin rushing through him. “Lean back…” you weren’t even given the chance of following those instructions. His arm wrapped around your waist and  lifted you up, pushing his cock toward your entrance and pulling you down in one swift movement. “So wet… heh… ya so easy to slide in to…” A gasp escaped you at the sudden intrusion and you clenched around him hard, clawing at his thighs from the sheer amount of pleasure you were feeling, “w-why… am I so sensitive…?” Not that you complained, you just wanted to put a reason behind it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll see…” his hands were back on your breasts, both this time, as he massaged them. His thrusts were slow, but deep, and you helped along by pushing yourself up off his thighs and letting yourself slide back down, albeit it proved difficult. The stimulation to your breasts, especially around your nipples, was almost too much for you to not concentrate on, and loud moans escaped you from that alone. “M-Mammon…!!” He pinched your nipples again and that’s when it happened; milk came dripping out of them, making Mammon grin and watch in awe. “yes... “ because this is the money maker, but it was also so, so exciting. He thrusts up hard, his tip hitting up against your cervix and you cry out again, letting your head roll back and your chest push up into his hand. That’s what made you so sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Milk…??” Mammon growled playfully, leaning over your shoulder to kiss down your chest, “fuck yeah, babe…” he felt like a little boy on christmas morning. The white liquid, now trickling down between his fingers, just made him thrust harder into you, grunting along with every moan you gave as he groped and fondled your breasts more, trying to get more of it out. “I wanna… lemme just…” He turned you a bit, pushing one of your breasts up until he could wrap his lips around it, sucking harshly and humming around the little nub when the milk entered his mouth. It tasted heavenly on his tongue and something told him that that was part of the spell. It almost made him…. More horny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was twitching from this and he silently cursed himself for being so weak and already needing to cum, but your body was hot and sweaty against his, your moans loud in his ear, and the way you clenched and sucked him in deeper… it was all too much. “Cum with me… let ‘em see…” he means the camera, or whoever would be watching the footage later.” You whined, shaking your head. You knew another orgasm would pull everything out of you, but that’s exactly what he wanted. Mammon moved his hand down, using two fingers to circle and rub over your clit, which had your back arching and body squirming against his. To him, that was truly a sight to see and feel. Your body losing it against him, your tight, wet cunt sucking him in so hard, and those beautiful white droplets dripping down your breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathing heavily, groaning with you as he watched your body intently, small spurts of his cum already entering you but he tried so hard to hold back. “C’mon…” Your legs began to shake and the way your hips rolled on his had him coming undone without warning, shooting his seed deep inside you after he slammed you down on his cock one more time. His fingers sped up on your clit, desperate to feel your cunt squeeze and suck one more time, and with a loud cry on your part, it did. As your orgasm rushed through you, you replaced Mammon’s hands on your breasts, squeezing and rolling them, feeling the milk drip out and down your hand. Your eyes were closed tightly and your head rolled forward as Mammon continued to thrust, trying to get the most out of both your orgasms, but it was almost too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon…” but he only growled, glancing at the camera quickly, “fuck that’s… hghn…. Almost don’t … wanna sell that….” he turns your head with one of his hands, kissing you deeply and pushing his tongue into your mouth, still thrusting up into you, although his thrusts are becoming more and more possessive. “I ain’t gonna…” he realizes that he doesn’t like the idea of selling this, selling your body even if it meant that he could pay off his debt, “because yer mine…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>